Embodiments relate to a light emitting device and a light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting devices that convert an electric current into light. Recently, as the brightness of light emitting diodes is gradually improved, the light emitting diodes are widely used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and lighting devices. Furthermore, phosphors are used or light emitting diodes of various colors are combined to form a light emitting diode that emits efficient white light.
The brightness of a light emitting diode depends on various conditions including the structure of an active layer, an optical extraction structure for effectively extracting light to the outside, a semiconductor material of the light emitting diode, the size of a chip, and the type of a molding member enveloping the light emitting diode.